50 First Dates For My First Love
by Kazama Anbu
Summary: Seorang Pria bahwa terpikat kepada wanita itu hal yang mustahil baginya, Tidak sengaja bertemu seorang wanita yang mencuri hatinya di taman. namun setelah dekat ternyata wanita tersebut memiliki penyakit amnesia Anterograde yang berarti Hilangnya memory jangka pendek jika tertidur. Naruto sebagai Pria mencoba untuk Mengobati Hinata sebagai wanita dengan penuh Cinta.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Inspirated : 50 First Dates

Pair: Naruto U,Hinata H

Genre : Romance

Warning : Gaje,Typo,Canon, Little Romance, Newbe De el el

 **50 First Dates For My First Love**

Pria itu tidak pernah menyangka bahwa menunggu sahabat di taman bisa menbuatnya bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang begitu Cantik. Sebelumnya melihat wanita sebagai lawan jenis adalah hal mitos baginya, namun tidak dengan gadis itu.

Laki-laki itu terdiam di tangga taman dengan mulut menganga, matanya terpaku pada sosok wanita lembut bersurai panjang yang tengah berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Angin musim semi memainkan suraian rambut si wanita dengan nakal, menyibak hingga wajah cantik nan lembut itu tertutupi helaian rambut indigo.

Tangan mulus dan putih bagaikan porselen menggapai anak rambut yang berada di wajahnya lalu menarik dan menyelipkan di gerakannya tak sedikitpun terlewatkan dari mata si pria. Dia terus memperhatikan wanita itu apa lagi kini bunga sakura ikut andil mewarnai keindahan wanita itu di hadapannya saat ini, sehingga hati sang pria itu berdegup cukup kencang.

"apakah Ini namanya cinta pandangan pertama?" gumam pria itu.

"Bidadari di musim semi?" ucap temannya setelah mendengar cerita Naruto.

"Iya Sasuke, aku tidak bohong. Dia ada di sana!" ucapan serius Naruto sambil menunjukan tempat wanita tadi berdiri, namun wanita itu sudah tak ada ditempat.

Sasuke pun diam sejenak dan berkata "Naruto, Sebaiknya kau pulang saja dan beristirahatlah di rumah, pertemuan hari ini kita batalkan."

"Aku serius Sasuke, apa aku pernah membicarakan wanita sebelumnya?" ucap Naruto dengan mimik serius di hadapannya.

"Karena aku tau dari dulu kau tak pernah tertarik berbicara tentang wanita, itu hal yang tak mungkin kau lakukan, bahkan kau tak menganggap wanita sebagai lawan jenis. sampai-sampai dulu aku berfikir bahwa kau itu hanya menyukai sesama jenis, Hingga sekarang!" Balasan Sasuke menghantam hati Naruto dengan kata pedasnya.

"Haaaa..! Dasar bodoh, aku masih normal Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan nada keras di hadapannya.

Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak sambil mengingat kejadian Naruto lalu berkata "Hm.. Normalnya kau itu ketika memerah tersipu malu bila di puji oleh para lelaki saat menjuarai pertandingan basket, lalu saat kau hampir pingsan karena di usap kepalanya oleh Kakashi-Sensei ketika mendapat nilai terbaik di sekolah."

"Stop Sasuke! berhentilah bercanda, aku malu karena aku itu ACEnya dan mereka memujiku secara berlebihan. lalu saat hampir pingsan itu bukan karena di usap/puji Kakashi-Sensei tapi aku sudah dua hari belum makan." ucap Naruto dengan rawut wajah yang telah Down mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa besok ketemuan di sini lagi jam 11 siang,Oke!" ucap sasuke sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Mau kemana Sasuke?" ucap Naruto sambil meninggikan suaranya.

"Mau menjauh darimu, agar tidak tertular penyuka sesama jenis sepertimu !" ucapan lantang Sasuke kepada Naruto sambil berlari, Sehingga membuat orang di sekitar terkaget dengan menatap aneh kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun terdiam senjenak seperti batu dengan rawut wajah kaget "Eeeehhh.. Sasuke!" ucap Naruto dengan penuh rasa jengkel lalu menjelaskan di sekitar bahwa itu hanya candaan berlebihan temannya yang bodoh.

 ** _A few minutes later..._**

Setelah meninggalkan taman, sekilas Naruto melihat sosok wanita itu memasuki sebuah cafe tua yang jarang sekali di kunjungi pelanggan. Naruto pun berfikir mungkin ini menjadi kesempatan sempurna untuk mendekati wanita itu sehingga dia berlari menuju Cafe itu.

"Selamat datang," ucap pelayan cafe itu menyambut pun melihat di dalam Cafe dan duduk di meja lain yang berdekatan dengan wanita itu.

Pelayan itu menghampiri Naruto "anda ingin memesan apa?"

"Coffee milk satu." ucap naruto sembari mencuri pandangan ke arah wanita itu karena penasaran apa yang wanita itu pesan, ternyata wanita itu memesan banyak kentang goreng.

setelah di perhatikan beberapa menit ternyata wanita itu membuat sebuah rumah-rumahan kentang, namun saat membuat pintunya. wanita itu selalu gagal maka dia mendekati wanita itu tuk membantunya.

"Membuat rumah kentang ya, bolehkah aku bantu?" Ucap Naruto namun wanita itu hanya mengangguk bertanda pun mengambil satu tusuk gigi lalu menancapkan bagian sisi pintu ke kentang lainnya agar bisa menempel seperti pintu namun wanita itu memandang wajah lucu Naruto yang kesulitan membuatnya sehingga wanita itu menahan untuk tidak tertawa.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"selesai," ucap Naruto, namun wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan senyuman kearahnya sehingga Naruto merasa malu dan gugup di depannya.

"Ano, apa kamu lagi sendiri? bolehkah duduk di sini?" ucap Naruto dengan malu sembari mengusap rambut belakangnya namun wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya yang bertanda tidak boleh.

"oh, maaf mengganggu." ucap Naruto dengan heran apakah wanita ini bisu ataukah tidak sembari kembali duduk di tempat duduk semula.

Tak lama kemudian wanita itu berdiri dari bangkunya, mengambil makanan dan minumannya lalu menghampiri Naruto " apakah tempat duduk ini sudah dipesan?" ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum kearah Naruto sambil menunjukkan kursi yang ada di depannya.

dengan semangatnya, Naruto menjawab "Tidak,tidak di pesan kok. silahkan duduk!" wanita itupun duduk, tanpa basa basi Naruto mengucap "Boleh kenalan? Nama saya Uzumaki Naruto, 18 Tahun." wanita itu pun tersenyum dan berkata "Ga boleh,Naruto-Kun." naruto hanya bisa menggunakan tampang cemberut karena tidak diberi tahu nama wanita itu sambil meminum Kopinya secara perlahan membuat area bibirnya berbekas putih.

Dengan tangan lembutnya wanita itu menutup mulutnya lalu tertawa kecil "Kamu pria yang menarik Naruto-Kun" ucapan wanita itu kepada Naruto, membuat wajah Naruto memerah dan tidak sadar bahwa wajahnya terlihat lucu.

"hehehe, aku memang pria yang menarik." ucapan pedenya naruto sambil tersenyum lebar lalu wanita itupun membuka tasnya tuk mengambil alat make up yang ada cerminnya dan sebuah tissue lalu memperlihatkannya kepada Naruto dan memberikan tissue itu kepadanya.

"Huaaa!" reflek naruto kaget dan semakin memerah karena Naruto mengambil tissue di tangannya tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan dan membuat mereka berdua memerah.

Tak lama kemudian Wanita itu memberikan sekotak kentang kepada Naruto sambil tersenyum " ini buat kamu, sebagai tanda terimakasih karena tadi membantuku membuat Pintu rumah kentang" lalu wanita itupun berdiri. "Kamu mau kemana?" ucap naruto, "Rahasia." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bolehkah besok kita bertemu kembali di sini?" ucap naruto "boleh, di jam yang sama " ucap wanita lalu pergi dari cafe itu.

Naruto pun tersenyum sambil menikmati kentang itu.

Ke esokan harinya pagi hari di taman.

"Yo Sasuke, maaf terlambat." ucap Naruto kepada Sasuke.

"Kita mau diskusi dimana?" ucap Sasuke, Reflek Naruto menjawab "Ayo, aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk berdiskusi."

Naruto pun mengajak Sasuke ke tempat Cafe tua yang kemarin lalu mereka pun berdiskusi tentang rencana Sekolahnya.

Skip Time (setelah usai berdiskusi)

"Selamat datang." ucap pelayan di sana menyambut wanita yang di tunggu-tunggu Naruto.

Naruto pun Reflek menepuk Sasuke "Sasuke, itu wanita yang kemaren aku ceritakan." Sasuke pun Menoleh kepada wanita itu.

"Serius? Wah lumayan cantik juga, udah kamu ajak kenalan?" ucap Sasuke

"Kenal sih belum, tapi kemaren kita udah saling ngobrol dan janjian lagi di sini,rasanya lumayan dekat juga." Ucap Naruto sembari memandang terus wanita itu.

"bentar ya Sasuke, aku mau menyapa dia dulu." ucap Naruto mendekati wanita itu.

"Hai, Masih inget aku?" Ucap naruto mendatangi wanita itu, lalu wanita itu menjawab "um, siapa ya?"

"aku yang kemarin itu loh, waktu membuat pintu rumah kentang." ucap Naruto namun wanita itu hanya menggelengkan kepala bertanda tidak tau.

"kok lupa sih, kamu lagi bercanda ya?" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa namun wanita itu menunjukan tampang serius sambil berkata "Maaf, mungkin kau salah orang."

Naruto pun terdiam sejenak. "kamu bercanda kan? Kita udah janjian loh kemaren di sini."

"Tidak, mungkin salah orang, aku tidak punya janji sama siapapun." ucap serius wanita itu.

"Ayolah, jangan bercanda begini. sudah tidak lucu lagi tau?" ucap naruto dengan tampang serius sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Hey! lepaskan. Sudah aku bilang. aku tak punya janji sama siapapun." Wanita itupun terasa terganggu dan membuat orang di sana menjadi tegang.

Tak lama kemudian Sasuke menghampiri Naruto, "Sudahlah Naruto, orang lain pada ngeliatin." ucap sasuke sembari mendorong kepala naruto kebawah. "Maaf, jika teman saya mengganggu." ucap sasuke seperti pria dewasa.

"Tunggu dulu Sa-" ucap Naruto, namun sasuke menarik tangan Naruto keluar Cafe.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan." ucap naruto sembari menggeliat seperti anak kecil, Sasukepun berhenti sejenak sembari berkata "Naruto." naruto pun ikut diam.

"Wanita itu berprilaku seperti itu pasti ada maksudnya, jika kau ingin tau kenapa dia begitu maka kita harus membuntuti dia agar tau masalahnya apa." Ucap sasuke sembari memegang pundak naruto.

"Ide bagus, Sasuke." ucap naruto dengan semangat.

Naruto dan Sasukepun bersembunyi tuk membuntuti wanita itu.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah membuntuti cukup lama, akhirnya wanita itu Masuk ke dalam gerbang rumah yang begitu besar dan mewah. akhirnya naruto pun mengerti kenapa wanita itu berlaga tidak mengenal dia, ternyata wanita itu adalah orang kaya.

sehingga Naruto pun mengurungkan niatnya tuk mendekati wanita itu dan berkata "Sasuke, ayo kita pulang."

"Tunggu Naruto!, kau jangan cepat menyerah sebelum bertanding. dia tak pernah bilang bahwa dia tak pernah punya teman sepertimu, setidaknya jika kamu ingin menyerah berarti kamu harus mendengar perkataannya." ucap Sasuke seperti orang dewasa yang menasehati anaknya.

"aku tak tau harus berbuat apa, bahkan akupun belum tau nama asli dia." ucap Naruto dengan murungnya.

"maka dari itu aku punya saran. sekarang kamu masuk diam-diam ke rumah itu dan berkata apa yang ingin kamu sampaikan." ucap Sasuke sembari mengelus rambut Naruto agar rapi.

"Tapi Sasuke, bagaimana jika gagal?" ucap Naruto sembari menjauhi tangan Sasuke di rambutnya.

"jangan memikirkan berhasil atau tidaknya, yang penting kamu sudah berusaha. makannya cepat pergi sana!" ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan dorongan halus kepada Naruto.

Naruto pun mengendap diam-diam naik ke atas pohon, melompati tembok, sedikit demi sedikit berpindah rumput ke rumput lainnya hingga tak terlihat oleh penjaga rumah. pada akhirnya langkah demi langkah, Naruto berhasil masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menunggu di ruangan kosong sembari mengintip menunggu wanita itu lewat.

Beberapa menit kemudian wanita itu lewat dan Naruto pun menariknya ke dalam ruangan yang dia diami. "ssttt.. ini aku!" ucap Naruto sembari menutupi mulut wanita itu dengan tangannya dan memeluk wanita itu agar diam. namun wanita itu tetap menggeliat "mmm mmm mmmm.." .

"Hey, jangan banyak bergerak. aku hanya ingin bicara sama kamu, kumohon diam dulu sebentar." ucap Naruto dengan pelan dan wanita itupun mulai diam menuruti apa kata Naruto.

"Kemarin kita berpapasan di Taman, lalu kita bertemu kembali di cafe. aku melihatmu membuat rumah-rumahan kentang goreng, karena kamu kesulitan membuat pintunya, aku membantumu tuk membuatkannya. lalu kita saling bercengkrama dan janjian di tempat itu, aku kemarin menanyakan siapa namamu. namun kamu tak memberitahunya dan bilang akan memberitahunya besok. jika kamu tidak ingin dekat denganku kumohon tepatilah janjimu tuk memberitau namamu? karena ini penting bagiku. apa kau mau memberitahu namamu?" wanita itupun menganggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar apa yang naruto ucapkan, lalu narutopun melepas wanita itu.

namun wanita itu Menghantam lambung Naruto dengan sikutnya sembari berteriak "Kyaaaa! Penjahat!" karena teriakan itu membuat seisi rumah menjadi ribut dan berisik dengan kata "Hime-Sama dimana kau!" dan akhirnyapun Naruto di tangkap seisi rumah lalu mengintrogasinya.

Naruto pun menjelaskannya apa yang terjadi, merekapun mengerti dan melepaskannya. lalu ayah dari wanita itu ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Naruto.

"Namamu siapa nak?" ucap pria itu dan naruto menjawab langsung "namaku Uzumaki Naruto".

"Setelah mendengar cerita ini, saya harap kamu tak mendekati putriku itu." ucap serius pria itu namun reflek Naruto menjawab "Kenapa?"

"Sebenarnya 2 tahun silam kami sekeluarga pergi dengan pesawat tuk berlibur. namun kapal kami memiliki kendala saat ingin mendarat, sehingga kami pun mengalami kecelakaan. istriku mati saat di kecelakaan itu dan anakku mengalami pendarahan otak yang cukup serius sehingga dia di ambang batas kematian, namun setelah kerja keras para dokter yang ahli. anakku selamat dan hidup saat ini. namun dokter memfonis anakku terkena penyakit langka bernama _amnesia Anterograde_ yang artinya penyakit hilangnya memori dalam jangka pendek. saat dia tertidur dan bangun kembali maka ingatan dia akan tereset tak mengingat apa yang telah terjadi kemarin, kami sudah bersusah payah mencari dokter di seluruh dunia tuk mengobatinya namun sampai sekarang hasilnya tetap nihil. maka dari itu saya harap kamu tidak mendekatinya agar kamu tidak menyesal dan jangan beritahu cerita ini kepada putriku. karena aku tak mau dia bersedih lagi, bersikaplah dengan dia seperti biasa." ucap pria itu dengan tetesan air mata menjatuhi pipinya.

Dengan kerasnya Naruto menjawab "Tidak! aku tidak akan menyesal! aku akan ikut membantu menyembuhkannya walau itu mustahil. aku percaya bahwa nanti akan berakhir gembira dan bisa mengingat kembali !" dengan perkataannya Naruto membuat pria itu cukup lega."Baiklah jika itu maumu. tapi jangan sampai berbuat macam-macam dengan anakku" ucap pria itu tuk menutupi pembicaraannya.

"Hime-chan, sini sebentar." ucap ayahnya memanggil putrinya.

"ada apa ayah? kenapa pria itu masih ada di sini?" ucap wanita, lalu ayahnya menjelaskannya.

"Sebenarnya Pria ini adalah teman masa kecilmu. mungkin kamu tidak mengingatnya karena masih kecil. jadi berbaikanlah." ucap ayahnya sembari mengelus rambut lembut wanita itu."eh, teman semasa kecil? oh, bukannya bilang dari tadi." ucap wanita itu dan ayahnya pun tersenyum dan pergi tuk memberikan mereka berdua untuk saling bicara.

Dengan herannya wanita itu menanyakan "Jadi maumu apa? bukannya kita teman semasa kecil? kenapa kau tau aku namun tak tau namaku?".Naruto pun tak bisa berbohong dan menjelaskannya bahwa dia memiliki penyakit _amnesia Anterograde_ dan ibunya meninggal saat kecelakaan itu. sehingga membuat wanita itu terkaget dan menangis. lalu menanyakan kepada ayahnya. ayahnyapun menghela nafas dan menjawabnya "iya" lalu dia menjelaskannya kembali sehingga air mata wanita itu tak terbendung sembari berlari ke taman.

Ayahnya pun menyeret Naruto dengan memarahinya. namun Naruto bilang bahwa itu langkah yang bagus untuk dia sembuh. ayahnya pun menjawab bahwa hal seperti itu sudah sering dia lakukan. dia tak tahan lagi melihat putrinya menangis seperti itu kembali karena sudah berkali-kali ayahnya melihat hal seperti itu. Lalu Narutopun mengambil langkah biar dia yang bertanggung jawab tuk mengobatinya dengan caranya. karena Ayahnya menyerah dan berharap untuk dia sembuh, maka dia mengizinkan Naruto tuk melakukan langkahnya namun dengan syarat tanpa melakukan hal yang tidak baik.

beberapa menit kemudian narutopun keluar rumah tuk mencari wanita itu dan dia mendekati wanita itu lalu berkata. "cukup, sudahlah jangan menangis lagi!""Aku tau bahwa itu sangat menyakitkan dan membuatmu berfikir bahwa tuhan itu tidak adil. apa kau tau, kau selamat dari kecelakaan maut itu membuat ayahmu tidak semakin terpuruk. dia pernah mengatakan jika kamu mati bersama ibumu, maka dia ga punya semangat hidup dan mengakhiri hidupnya. namun kamu selamat dan memberikan dorongan kuat kepada ayahmu. tapi asalkau perlu tau, ayahmu semakin terluka jika melihatmu bersedih seperti itu karena dia sudah sering melihatmu seperti itu. maka dari itu janganlah membuat dia merasa sakit lagi dengan tangisanmu, cobalah untuk tegar." ucapan dorongan naruto kepada wanita itu membuat dia menghapus air mata di pipinya dan menahat tangisannya sambil memeluk Naruto dengan sangat erat.

tak lama kemudian hari sudah mulai gelap, cahaya perumahan dan Bulan yang begitu terang membuat suasana menjadi indah dan menjadi hiburan wanita itu tuk meningkatkan moodnya menjadi lebih baik.

"Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." ucap wanita itu sambil memandangi bulan sehingga Naruto pun terkaget."akhirnya aku bisa tau namamu." ucapan Naruto sembari tersenyum manis sembari memandangi Hinata yang menatap bulan.

"Kenapa kau bersikeras ingin mengenalku?" ucap Hinata sembari menatap Naruto. Naruto pun tersenyum manis menjawab "Karena kamu adalah Cinta pandangan pertamaku" perkataan itu membuat wajah Hinata Memerah dan jatuhnya bunga matahari dengan iringan angin di dekat naruto membuat sikap Naruto seperti Pangeran di mata Hinata.

narutopun bertekuk sebelah lututnya sembari mengelurkan tangan kanannya dan berkata "Hinata, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? aku akan menerima apapun kekuranganmu." Hinatapun tersipu malu namun Hinata bimbang karena penyakitnya.

"tapi, besok aku bisa melupakanmu karena penyakitku." ucap hinata dengan wajah murung."tak apa Hinata, aku akan selalu mengejarmu setiap hari dan aku menyatakan perasaanku setiap hari walau itu berulang-ulang, aku akan terus berusaha mendapatkan hatimu kembali." Ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan membuat hinata meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan sehingga Hinata menerimanya lalu mereka berbagi cerita dan kesukaan masing-masing. sehingga hal ini menjadi my First Dates.

Keesokan harinya Naruto mendatangi rumah Hinata membawa bunga Melati, Namun dia datang seperti orang pengantar bunga dan menyapa Hinata lalu memberikannya."Siapa nama pengirimnya?" Ucap Hinata sembari menghirup bunga melatinya.

Narutopun menjawab." Dari seorang Fans anda, katanya dia ingin bertemu anda di Taman hari ini." dengan perkataan itu Hinatapun terheran siapa Fans itu dan dia bersiap-siap tuk pergi ke taman.

Sesaat di taman, Hinata hanya melihat orang pengantar bunga itu sedang duduk bangku taman. Karena Hinata tidak tau siapa pengirim bunganya, dia menghampirinya.

"Permisi,Orang pemberi bunga itu dimana?" ucap Hinata sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Kau tetap selalu Cantik ya, Hinata." ucap Naruto dibarengi senyuman manis. "Eh,Kok kamu tau namaku? Siapa kamu?" ucap hinata dengan penuh waspada."Sebelumnya jangan marah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menjelaskannya." ucap Naruto sembari menghela nafas.

Akhirnya Naruto pun menjelaskannya dari awal sampai akhir, namun Hinata kaget dan merasa tidak percaya. Lalu dia pergi kerumahnya tuk minta penjelasan dari ayahnya, setelah di jelaskan akhirnya Hinatapun Menangis kembali hingga Mengurungkan diri di jam kemudian, Naruto pun pergi kerumahnya, namun ayahnya melarang Naruto untuk masuk rumah, lalu naruto menjelaskan ada cara efektif tuk menyembuhkannya maka Naruto pun diperbolehkan masuk dan membujuk Hinata.

Tok..tok..tok..

"Hinata,apa kamu tidak sayang ayahmu? Jika kamu sedih, ayahmu akan ikut sedih kembali. Kumohon bukalah, aku punya cara tuk mengobati penyakitmu itu." ucap Naruto sembari mengetuk terus pintunya dan akhirnya Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya.

Dengan air matanya yang selalu mengalir tanpa kering, Naruto merasa tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu terus, lalu naruto mengambil tissue miliknya tuk menghapus air matanya dan menunggu untuk Hinata tenang kembali.

Beberapa menit kemudian setelah Hinata tenang, narutopun memberitahu cara sementara tuk tidak hilang ingatan.

"Hinata, pakai ini." ucap naruto sembari menyodorkan Buku diary kosong untuknya.

"Diary?" ucap wanita itu setelah melihatnya."iya, Setiap kegiatan kamu tulis dalam buku ini,setelah kau bangun tidur maka usahakanlah tuk membacanya kembali. kurasa ini cara yang paling efektif, setidaknya kita coba dulu." ucap Naruto dengan menyemangatinya.

Narutopun Mengulang memperkenalkan diri lagi dan Menceritakan hal yang kemarin terjadi sehingga membuat Hati Hinata merasa tersentuh kembali, lalu Narutopun Menembak Hinata dan mengisi hari-hari Hinata dengan penuh cinta dari Naruto.

Hari demi hari Ternyata cara itu mulai efektif, Mungkin bagi Hinata itu semuanya yang di tulis seperti mimpi, namun setiap membaca buku diarynya membuat dia Menangis dan tersenyum.

 ***beberapa lembar isi Diary Hinata***

ini kesebelas kalinya kencan pertama Bersama Naruto, dia menyatakan perasaannya kembali kepadaku. tidak, lebih jelasnya Naruto sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata sebelumnya. mungkin awalnya aku tak mengerti kenapa Hinata sebelumnya seperti sangat gembira sekali dengan Naruto. Namun, setelah ku rasakan, ternyata akupun jatuh cinta kepadanya kembali seperti Hinata sebelumnya. setiap ku baca Diary sebelumnya, Naruto selalu menyatakan perasaan di tempat yang berbeda, dia sangat baik, sabar, dan penyayang. untuk Hinata di hari berikutnya. ku mohon, Cintailah Naruto sepenuh hati, karena nanti kamu akan merasakan apa yang aku rasakan.

kesembilan belas kalinya kencan pertama Bersama Naruto, dia memberiku Jepitan rambut yang sangat indah, kuharap Hinata berikutnya memakan jepitan ini di rambutmu.

kedua puluh kalinya kencan pertama bersama Naruto, Naruto dan temannya mengajakku membuat Film tentang diriku. Namanya Sasuke dia sangat baik,dia yang memegang kamera tuk menyoroti kami berdua. untuk Hinata berikutnya, ku harap kamu tampil lebih cantik, pakaiannya sudah ku siapkan di meja. tentang film, kamu tidak perlu membaca naskah, karena Film itu hanya menyoroti keseharianmu. ku harap harimu lebih menyenangkan seperti hari yang aku lalui.

Kedua puluh empat kalinya kencan pertama bersama Naruto, Kulihat Naruto bersama wanita cantik seperti pacarnya, namun setelah di jelaskan Naruto ternyata wanita itu hanyalah adiknya yang mampir kerumahnya. adiknyapun ternyata dekat denganku, ya memang awalnya dia tak menerimaku untuk jadi pacarnya Naruto tapi setelah dekat dengannya ternyata adiknya baik dan menyenangkan juga. tapi setelah kulihat dari kejauhan, adiknya itu seperti orang lain yang lebih dewasa,berbeda jika melihat dengan dekat.

Hari demi hari mereka berdua menjalankan hidupnya dengan penuh cinta. setiap perjalanan, suka dan duka mereka tersimpan dalam video oleh Sasuke. Naruto pun tak pernah bosannya menghadapi Hinata, Naruto selalu membuat Hinata jatuh cinta,jatuh cinta,jatuh cinta kembali, Hingga saat di kencan pertamanya ke 49 Terjadilah suatu masalah yang begitu besar.

Saat ingin berkumpul di Taman, secara tak sengaja Hinata mendengar perkataan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, Bagaimana dengan Beasiswa yang kau dapat itu? apakah akan kau ambil atau mencari universitas di area ini saja? tapi, ku dengar Universitas yang kau dapatkan itu sangat cocok sekali untuk Cita-citamu menjadi Perfilm'an." ucap Sasuke kepada Naruto.

"Aku belum memikirkannya Sasuke, Aku terlalu fokus untuk Hinata. Aku juga tau jika itu adalah kesempatan emas untukku, tapi aku tak bisa meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja." ucap Naruto sembari menundukan diri.

Hinata pun perlahan-lahan meneteskan air matanya, dia selalu berkorban untuk dirinya. Selangkah demi selangkah Hinata pulang ke rumah, memikirkan jalan keluarnya sembari menangis hingga sampai di rumah.

"Hime-Chan, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap pelayan rumah.

"Jika Naruto datang, jangan pernah buat dia menginjakkan rumah ini lagi." ucapan pelan Hinata seperti orang yang sedang patah hati, lalu Hinata pun mengunci dirinya di kamar sembari membaca Diary itu berulang-ulang sembari meneteskan air matanya.

Terdengar suara Naruto di kejauhan memanggil nama Hinata. Naruto tak tau apa masalahnya, Narutopun mengira jika Hinata mendengar pembicaraan tadi dengan Sasuke.

Siang berganti malam, Angin malam yang begitu dingin, Naruto tetap menunggu Hinata di gerbang rumahnya. Hinatapun tau bahwa Naruto tidak pergi dari situ. Mereka berdua memojokkan diri sembari merenung tentang masalah itu.

Lalu Naruto pun memutuskan dan berteriak dengan keras agar terdengar Hinata "Hinata! aku tau kau belum tidur, Maka ku mohon dengarkanlah. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh darimu! aku tidak akan mengambil Universitas itu. karena,Karena Kamu lebih penting dari apapun! Karena Aku cinta kamu! Aku sangat Cinta kepadamu!" Namun dengan perkataan itu membuat Hinata semakin bersalah.

lalu Hinata pun membuat surat terakhir untuk Naruto, dengan tangisan yang selalu membanjiri pipinya, Hinata menulis dengan Cinta. dia menuangkan semua cintanya kepada surat itu. dan akhirnya Hinata membawa korek api dan membakar Diary itu.

"mungkin ini jalan satu-satunya tuk masadepan Naruto, Sayonara Naruto." gumam Hinata sembari menatap Diary kehidupan terbaiknya di bakar.

Hinata menempelkan kertas di pintunya untuk Hinata berikutnya yang berisi "Untuk Hinata yang sekarang, Jangan percaya dengan Pria yang bernama Naruto dan jangan pernah kau dekati pria itu. karena itu hanya akan menyakitimu saja,jika kau bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja. lebih baik kau mengusirnya atau menjauhinya, jika kau sudah membacanya. tolong bakar kertas ini." dengan Tanda yang Hinata tau sebelumnya bahwa surat itu benar-benar dari dirinya sendri. lalu Hinatapun Tidur sembari menangis.

Keesokan harinya Hinatapun membaca kertas itu dan membakarnya. Naruto tetap berada di pintu gerbang menunggu Hinata.

Saat berpapasan dengan Hinata, Naruto bilang "Maafkan aku Hinata," namun hinata terheran, "siapa pria itu? apakah pria itu yang di tunjukan dari kertas yang aku baca tadi." gumamnya. dan Hinatapun berkata kepada Naruto "Siapa namamu?"

Perkataan itu dan tatapan Hinata seperti pertama kali dia bertemu dan tidak mengenalnya, itu membuat hati Naruto terlukai "Kau bercanda kan? ini aku Naruto!" ucap Naruto dengan mimik wajah depresi.

"Oh,Naruto itu ya. Pengawal, apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah memberi dia masuk selangkahpun, jika dia tetap berdiri di sana. atas nama keluarga Hyuuga, saya perintahkan untuk mengusirnya dari sini!" ucap hinata tegas kepada pengawalnya lalu pergi.

"Siap Hime-Chan." ucap para pengawal itu .

"kau bercanda kan? Hoi! Hinata. apa kau tak lupa membaca diary itu? Hinata! apa kau berniat mengakhiri semua yang kita lakukan bersama hanya karena masalah itu!" ucap Naruto tanpa terbendung air mata. Namun hinata sudah masuk ke dalam kamar tanpa memperdulikannya.

"Hidoi" gumam pelan Naruto sembari di seret pengawal itu untuk pergi, dan Naruto pun pulang kerumahnya seperti orang depresi karena Cinta. Hinata yang tadi mendengar Naruto seperti itu membuat dia Meneteskan air mata tanpa beralasan. Hinata tak tau apa yang terjadi, namun semua itu membuat hati dia merasa sakit. dan mereka berduabpun termenung menyendiri di kamar masing-masing sembari memikirkannya.

Sehari setelah kejadian itu Naruto sudah mengerti kenapa Hinata berbuat seperti itu. Hinata memikirkan masadepan Naruto, karena nasi telah menjadi bubur. maka Naruto mengikuti jalan yang Hinata pilih, yaitu melupakannya. namun tetap Naruto tak akan melupakannya, setelah dia lulus kuliah, Naruto akan berusaha untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali dan narutopun beres-beres untuk pergi keluar kota.

di sisi lain Hinata sudah bangun dari tidurnya dan tak ada tulisan apapun di tinggalkan untuk Hinata, seperti Mereset dan mengulang dari awal tanpa mengenal adanya nama Naruto. Surat yang Hinata buat pun hilang tak tau dimana. Namun walaupun tak ada apapun, tetap Hinata merasa sakit hati, seperti hilang sesuatu yang penting dari hidupnya, Hinata hanya termenung diam. pikirannya semakin kosong, diapun hanya berkata sendiri "apa yang terlewati dari hidupku. Kenapa hatiku begitu sakit?kenapa aku tak semangat berbuat apapun?" Banyak pertanyaan yang selalu berputar di pikirannya namun itu semua tak pernah terjawab.

Karena ingin mengembalikan moodnya jadi kembali, Hinatapun pergi dari rumah tuk mencari udara segar.

beberapa jam kemudian setelah moodnya Baik, hinata berjalan pulang, namun saat di tengah perjalanannya Hinata melihat Pria yang membawa koper dengan Wanita cantik di dekat stasiun sedang menggandeng mesra. saat terlihat wajah pria itu, Hati hinata terasa tertekan. lalu c wanita yang menggandeng pria itu mencium pipi pria itu layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Tanpa disadari Hinata menatap terus mereka berdua dari kejauhan, Air mata Hinata berjatuhan layaknya seperti turunnya hujan.

"Ke-kenapa aku menangis? kenapa hatiku merasa lebih sakit dari yang sebelumnya?" ucap hinata sembari menghapus air matanya, namun air matanya tetap tak ingin berhenti keluar.

Hinata pun berlari ke rumah dengan air matanya yang selalu menetes di tiap langkahnya, Karena hati Hinata selalu berdetak dengan kencang. pandangannya pun mulai tidak normal. sehingga disaat menyebrang, dia tak melihat Tanda untuk tidak boleh menyebrang dan diapun Tertabrak oleh Mobil.

Hinatapun bergegas di bawa oleh ambulance, orang tuanyapun di datangi polisi tuk memberitau bahwa Hinata telah tertabrak dan Hinata harus bergegas di operasi karena dia terkena pendarahan hebat di otaknya.

beberapa jam kemudian Naruto di telepon oleh Sasuke, bahwa Hinata kecelakaan dan sekarang dia sedang menjalani operasi. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun terkaget. menunggu keretanya sampai dan bergegas beli tiket untuk pergi kembali tuk melihat Hinata yang sedang di rawat.

 ***Di lain sisi dalam bawah sadar Hinata***

Hinatapun terbangun, "Dimana aku?" ucap hinata sembari melihat sekitar namun dimanapun dia melihat semuanya gelap tak ada apapun selain dirinya.

"Apa yang terjadi? kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" pertanyaan demi pertanyaan selalu Hinata lontarkan namun tak ada yang menjawabnya. hingga suatu ketika dalam kegelapan itu turunlah sebuah bunga setiap bunga salju tersimpan sebuah kenangan. Saat Hinata menyentuhnya, di depannya seperti menyentuh air yang sedang tenang dan terlihat kejadian awal mula dia kecelakaan di taman, menyentuh bunga salju lainnya. dia melihat ayahnya selalu menangis saat Hinata menangis, Hinata pun mulai tau dia terkena penyakit hilang ingatan jangka pendek. Hinata menyentuh bunga salju lainnya. dia melihat awal mula dia bertemu seorang pria yang begitu lucu dan selalu semangat. Hinatapun tersenyum melihat kenangan bersama pria itu. Hinata duduk sembari meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan bahwa dia bisa mengenal pria baik di hidupnya. Serpihan Puzzle hidupnya yang telah hilang. mulai tersusun dengan rapih.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Naruto sampai di rumah sakit, tepatnya di Ruang Unit Gawat Darurat.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata? dimana dia sekarang? apa kata dokter? ucap Naruto dengan penuh kepanikan. Namun mereka hanya menggelengkan kepala dan tetap menunggu.

tak lama kemudian Sasuke menjawab "Hinata masih di operasi, kamipun belum tau bagaimana keadaannya."

Merekapun diam dan duduk menunggu pemberitahuan keadaan Hinata sekarang.

Setelah Operasinya selesai, Dokter berbicara empat mata dengan ayahnya dan menunggu Hinata siuman. saat naruto menanyakan kepada ayahnya bagaimana, namun ayahnya hinata hanya diam tak menjawab apapun dari siapapun. setelah itu Naruto hanya melihat Hinata tertidur dengan selang di mulutnya sembari meneteskan Air mata.

Beberapa jam kemudian di pagi hari Naruto melihat jari-jari tangan Hinata bergerak, Narutopun mulai meneriaki nama Hinata.

beberapa menit kemudian Perlahan mata Hinata terbuka.

"siapa itu" suara dalam hati hinata terlihat samar-samar, tak lama kemudian mulai terlihat dan ternyata orang itu adalah Naruto. "Naruto-Kun, dimana aku?" gumam pelan Hinata. diapun mendengar orang-orang di dekatnya menyebut namanya.

mereka semuanya pun menangis dengan penuh rasa syukur.

"apa yang terjadi? kenapa kamu ada di sini?" gumam pelan Hinata seperti orang lemas dan kurang jelas karena selang nafas di dalam mulutnya.

Hinata pun melihat bahwa ada selang di mulutnya, tubuhnya tak bisa di gerakkan tuk bangun. namun hanya pergelangan tangannya saja yang bisa di gerakkan walau itu cukup sakit.

Hinata pun berusaha berbicara kepada Naruto dan Naruto pun mendekati telinganya di mulut Hinata "tolong ambilkan kertas dan pensil." ucap pelan Hinata kepada telinganya. Naruto pun mengambil buku dan pensil lalu menempatkannya di tangannya.

Hinata pun secara perlahan menulis tanpa melihat apa yang dia tulis. "Kenapa kamu ada di sini?" yang Hinata tulis. Naruto pun menjawab "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu" ,

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Daftar Universitasmu?" - " Aku memilih Universitas di kota ini, jadi jangan khawatir."

"Cepat kamu ambil Universitas itu, jika kamu tidak mengambil kesempatan itu. aku akan merasa penuh bersalah selamanya kepadamu. aku mohon kamu ambil kesempatan itu." - "Nanti aku pikirkan, sekarang kamu harus cepat sembuh."

Tak lama Dokter datang dan berbicara kepada ayahnya Hinata. "Sudah di beritahu kepada anak anda?" ucap dokter itu kepada ayahnya "Belum dok"

"harus cepat sekarang, jika menunggu lama akan menjadi lebih buruk." ucap dokter itu.

Ayahnyapun mendatangi Hinata dan Naruto yang tengah berbiacara.

"Hinata, mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat tidak adil. tapi ayah harus membertahumu. Dokter mengatakan kamu sembuh dari penyakit amnesia Anterograde. tapi ada bagian yang harus di operasi, jika tidak dilakukan operasi lebih cepat akan menjadi lebih buruk. Namun Persentasi keberhasilan dalam operasi ini sangat beresiko. antara 20% berhasil dan 80% gagal. namun jika tidak ada operasi mungkin akan bertahan beberapa bulan untuk hidup." ucap ayahnya sembari menangis di hadapannya. Narutopun merasa kesal karena dunia ini tidaklah adil.

Namun, Hinata hanya memberikan senyuman kepada mereka berdua. di dalam hati hinata bergumam memang aku pasti menangis dan berkata bahwa dunia ini memang tidak adil namun jika Hinata menangis, mereka berdua akan sangat sedih.

Hinatapun menulis, "Kalian janganlah menangis, jika kalian menangis akan membuat aku sedih. aku sudah senang hidup di dunia ini. mempunyai ayah yang sangat Perhatian dan baik kepadaku, mempunyai pacar yang begitu setia dan sayang tulus kepadaku dan memiliki orang-orang dekat yang begitu perhatian kepadaku. Hidupku memang terlihat suram, tapi, aku sudah puas dengan kebaikan kalian. hidupku begitu berwarna, mungkin aku menjadi wanita paling beruntung di dunia ini karena merasakan perhatian begitu besar dari kalian. aku sudah tidak masalah, aku sudah senang. untuk Naruto, ku mohon demi aku, kamu ambil dan ikuti Universitas itu, kejarlah cita-citamu. cita-citamu adalah cita-citaku juga. semangatlah. untuk ayah, cepatlah cari pasangan hidup baru. jangan terlalu menyalahkan sendiri atas kepergian orang yang ayah cintai. teruslah hidup demi mama dan aku. Aku sudah siap untuk Operasi dan menerima resikonya" Tulisan Hinata dengan begitu rapi dan lancar sembari tersenyum manis kepada semuanya.

para dokter dan susterpun memindahkan Hinata ke ruang operasi. di dalam hati Hinata, Hinata berkata "Terima kasih Semuanya!"

Dan Operasipun di lakukan selama berjam-jam.

Suara dokter pun terdengar jelas kepada mereka. para dokter berteriak "Ambil alat pengejut Jantung!", "dok, Jantungnya semakin melemah. sudah mulai tidak ada tanda-tandanya".

Orang yang diluarpun pada berdo'a dan menangis. namun Naruto tak kuat mendengarnya. sedangkan hari ini adalah hari terakhir untuk mengambil daftar di Universitasnya. Naruto mengingat perkataan Hinata tuk mengambil tawaran Universitas itu. dan Naruto pun berlari dan pergi dari rumah sakit sekuat tenaga ke Universitas itu. di tiap perjalanan Naruto bersedih.

Setelah selesai masuk Universitasnya. Naruto tak berani kembali ke rumah sakit, dia bergegas pindah ke kota yang dekat dengan Universitasnya. Naruto pun tak berani menyalakan handphonenya dan handphonenyapun di buang karena Naruto tak ingin mendengar bahwa Hinata meninggal.

Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa Hinata menunggunya. Menjauh dari kenyataan, itulah yang Naruto lakukan saat ini.

 **3 Tahun Telah bersilang**

"Naruto apakah kau tau, ada Mahasiswi kelas satu cantik sekali. Mau lihat tidak?" ucap temannya namun Naruto menolak mentah-mentah dan berkata "Aku tidak perduli." Di hati naruto tetaplah ada seseorang yang mengisinya, yaitu Hinata.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Suara langkah wanita mendekati Naruto dan menutup mata Naruto.

"masa sih engga mau lihat aku?" Perlahan Narutopun membuka tangan mulusnya dan tanpa di duga wanita itu adalah Hinata.

Setelah penjelasan dari Hinata, Naruto merasa lega dan meminta maaf kepadanya karena 3 tahun sudah mencapakannya, lalu Naruto menyatakan perasaannya Kembali dan Hinata berkata " Ucapan ini yang Ke 50 kalinya aku mendengar. dan ini yang ke 50 kalinya kamu menyatakan perasaan kepadaku. lalu ini 50 kalinya aku menjawab iya dan menerimanya." ucap Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. dan akhirnya merekapun berciuman.

 **15 Tahun Kemudian**

Anak-anak mereka berduapun melihat video cerita cinta mereka berdua dahulu yang Sasuke buat secara diam-diam. membuat anak mereka terharu menangis dan menyimpannya kembali untuk di tonton oleh keluarga sebagai harta karun terindah.

Happy END

A/N :

\\(A)/ huaaaaa~ akhirnya selesai juga buat FFnya... owo)d aru pertama kalinya nyelesain FF ampe tamat. -w-)a ya walaupun one shoot.. yang penting ada kemajuan..

kalo ada kesalahaan tolong maklumi :'3


End file.
